Foreign Exchange
by Sangokirara711
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome both live in seperate worlds. Kagome is in America, Kikyo is in Japan. But when they sign up for a foreign exchange, Kagome gets Kikyo's life which also includes Kikyo's friends, grades, reputation, and extremely hot boyfriend. AU InuKag
1. The Move

**Foreign Exchange **

**Chapter 1-The Move **

**Disclaimer-** Everything in this story belongs to me (gets surrounded by secret service men all ready to take me away) Okay, maybe everything but Inuyasha belongs to me (servicemen disappear) YAY!

**A/N-**A new story I didn't even tall anyone I was going to make, how impulsive of me! Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this one. I sorta came up with it while reading all the "I'm Lovin It"s on a Mc Donald's Bag. So, here goes!

"So, when exactly did you say you were leaving?" Inuyasha trudged behind Kikyo, as they walked through the halls of Sengoku no Koukou. (Warring States High)

"I already told you, Yash! I'm leaving tomorrow morning for America." She turned to face him. "You are going to miss me, right?"

Inuyasha changed his pouting face into a cocky smile. "In your dreams!"

Kikyo gave him a smile and locked her lips with his. "I'll be back in a few months, okay." She ran her hand through his silver mane before walking off. "And don't forget to be nice to my exchange!" She called. "I love you, Yash!" With that, Kikyo had left the school.

Sango and Miroku ran up behind Inuyasha.

"We finally catch up, and she's already gone." Sango gave a loud sigh. "My best friend…is gone forever!" Tears sprang to her eyes as she buried her face in Miroku's chest. He gently pet her head. "That's not true, Sango. Kikyo said she'd be back every two months. And after nine months, Kikyo will be back for good," He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "Okay?"

Sango smiled through her tears. "Okay!"

Inuyasha turned and walked off.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango followed him.

"Just…can you guys leave me alone for a while?" He asked softly. His bangs covered his eyes.

Sango nodded. "Alright, Inuyasha."

X0X0X0X0X0X

"Mama!" Kagome called from the top step of her house. "Are my things all packed?"

"Yes dear!" Her mother called back from the kitchen. Kagome smiled and ran down the steps.

"Thanks, Mom." Kagome said once she reached her. She leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before helping her mother make dinner.

"I'm going to miss you so much…" Her mother said through teary eyes. "You're getting to be so big." She looked at Kagome and smiled as a tear fell down from her eye. "Going to Japan for nine months." She shook her head. "So big…"

Kagome sighed and gave her mother a hug. "I'll call you every night. I promise." Kagome let her go and felt her eyes swell with tears, but she gave her mother a smile. "Now, my plane's about to leave. Can you give me a ride to the airport?"

Her mother grabbed the keys and they grabbed two suitcases before walking out the door.

X0X0X0X0X

"Flight 808 for Japan, now boarding!" The flight attendant called into the microphone.

Kagome stood up from the chair she was sitting in by her mother. "Well, that me." She grabbed her ticket. "Bye Mama!"

Her mother smiled. "Bye dear!"

Kagome handed her ticket and walked on to the plane. "Row 8…" She spotted her chair. "Oh." She sat down and waited patiently. She looked out her window. It was dark outside. She sighed.

"It's so dark…" She turned to see a large woman squeezing herself into the chair next to her.

"Oh, yeah…" Kagome turned her attention back to the window when she heard the woman panting. "Umm…are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. It's just my first time flying in a plane."

Kagome nodded. "Well, there's nothing to be worried about."

The woman looked at her strangely. "Why are you here alone? You must only be about fifteen years old. Going to Japan all by yourself?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm a foreign exchange student."

The woman nodded. "Of course!"

Kagome turned back to the window as the plane began to take off.

"Oh Lord!" The woman beside her said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and watched as the plane flew into the star-lit sky.

X0X0X0X0X

Kikyo landed at the airport where Kagome's mother was waiting.

"You must be Kikyo." She smiled at Kikyo as she approached Ms. Higurashi.

"Yes, and you are Ms. Higurashi I presume?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "My, you look just like Kagome."

Kikyo looked stumped. "Kagome? Is she your daughter?"

"Yes."

Kikyo smiled.

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" Ms. Higurashi grabbed one of Kikyo's bags and walked out of the airport with her.

X0X0X0X0X

Kagome woke up on the plane just before it landed. "Oh, what time is it?"

She looked down at her watch. "Eight?" She sat up groggily and watched the plane hit the ground.

"We're finally here" She heard the woman next to her let out a loud sigh of relief.

'Thank goodness' Kagome thought to herself as the passengers began to leave the plane.

X0X0X0X0X

Kagome walked through the airport and spotted two adults holding up a sign that read "Kagome" on it. 'Well, I doubt they're here for me…' She thought as she made her way over to them.

"Hello, Kagome! I am Kai and this my wife Izumi." The man spoke.

"We are so pleased to have you with us, Kagome" Izumi said.

Kagome gave them a smile. "Thanks for having me…"

Izumi looked from Kagome to Kai. "You know, she looks an awful lot like Kikyo, Kai." Kai looked at her strangely. "You're right."

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Our daughter." Kai and Izumi said in unison.

"Oh, right." Kai grabbed Kagome's luggage and lead the two girls out of the airport.

X0X0X0X0X

Kagome sat in the backseat of their Toyota Solara as Kai and Izumi chatted amongst themselves. Kagome looked out the window. 'Japan looks so different compared to America.' She looked out the front window as they pulled up in the driveway.

"Well, Kagome. Welcome home!" Izumi said happily as Kai grabbed her luggage from the trunk. Kagome walked up to the porch and took her shoes off before going inside the house. "Kikyo's room is upstairs to the right. We have only one animal, a cat. And Kikyo's younger sister Kaede is not that much of a hassle.

Kagome began to walk up the steps to her new room for the next nine months. "So, Kikyo seems to be pretty…talented." She said noticing all the Archery awards on her nightstand. She looked up on her dresser and saw a picture of a tall pale girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes standing next to another tall, slightly darker girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. "So, which one's Kikyo?" She asked before another picture caught her eye. Holding it in her hands, she saw a white haired boy and a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes. The boy's arms were wrapped around her waist. "This must be her boyfriend." Kagome gasped when she noticed something odd. "He has…do ears?" She set the picture back down. "Weird…"

Taking another glance at the picture, Kagome said to herself, "She doesn't really look that much like me…" Kai opened her door.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Kagome but with the time zones and such, I wanted to remind you that you are going to school tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Kai. I looked it all over before I left."

"Okay then." He closed the door as he left.

Kagome set her hands on her hips and looked at her luggage. "Well, better get unpacked!"


	2. Newbie

**Foreign Exchange **

**Chapter 2-Newbie**

**Disclaimer-** I've said it once before, do I really have to say it again? Okay, I do NOT want tomatoes on my cheeseburger! Got it?

**A/N-I was not expecting so many reviews! Thanks a lot you guys. We hoo! New chapter is up! Enjoy**

It was about six in the morning and Kagome had woken up early for school. She dug through all her clothes. "Darn it! I want to make a good impression but…" She held up a small pink top. "I have no clothes to make a good impression with.

Izumi stood outside her door and knocked before turning the knob. "Kagome…ah, what are you doing?" She asked looking at the room littered in clothing.

Kagome turned her attention away from the suitcases. "Oh, I'm just finding something to wear for school today." She continued to rummage through the cases.

"Well, here." Izumi held out a green sailor uniform. "Your school requires uniforms."

Kagome nodded and took the uniform from Izumi. "Oh, thanks."

Izumi smiled and walked out the door. Kagome, feeling stupid, changed into the uniform and walked out her room, and down the stairs.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks Mrs. Izumi!" With that, Kagome headed out the door and began her walk to school. It was gray and foggy outside. Dawn was passing into day as Kagome walked. She passed by a nearby elementary school and saw the two-foot tall children scurrying into the school before the bell rang. "So cute…" She smiled to herself as her school came into view. It was a large, white, three-story building. As she approached it, she saw several boys playing basketball on the court outside and spotted a group of girls flipping their hair and adding the finishing touches to their make-up. Kagome adjusted the straps of her backpack on her shoulders and made her way into the building.

X0X0X0X0X

Sango and Miroku stood outside talking to each other.

"So, what do you think Kikyo's exchange will be like?" Sango asked Miroku as Inuyasha walked up to join them. Miroku shrugged and patted the solemn looking Inuyasha's back.

"Cheer up, Yash…she'll be back soon." Sango said in a cheerful tone.

"And in the mean time, we get to become friends with, what I presume to be, an equal if not more beautiful woman." Miroku said getting an evil glare from both Sango and Inuyasha. "Maybe a slightly less…beautiful of a woman."

"Well…" Sango raised her hand and grabbed Miroku's ear. "We'll just have to see now, won't we?" She asked giving it a tug.

"Y…yes…Sango…" Miroku said as Sango pulled him away.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head but followed after them. Sango let Miroku's ear go once the three of them were inside. Inuyasha felt some thing tap his shoulder. "What the…" He turned and saw a girl with long, raven black hair and gray eyes looking up at him.

"KIKYO!" He wrapped his arms around the girl. "I knew you would come back, I knew it!"

The girl shook her head. "No…my name's Kagome…"

Inuyasha let her go. "You wha…" He turned away from her blushing. "S…sorry, I thought you were some one else."

"Oh, it's alright." Kagome spoke, "You answered my question."

He turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm from America and I was wondering who Kikyo, the girl I switched with, hangs out with around here. I was told I should just stick with her friends instead of trying to make new ones."

"Oh, well…yeah…" Inuyasha pulled her up to Sango and Miroku. "This is Sango, Kikyo's best friend who can be a royal bitch at times." Sango's cheerful smile faded into an annoyed look. "Oh, I am now?" Inuyasha winced as Sango punched him in the arm. Miroku stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's hands in his. "It seems my prediction was true. You are more beautiful…" Kagome blushed. "I am Miroku." He gave her a seductive smile before being pushed away from Kagome by Inuyasha.

"Look, Kikyo said I should be protecting her replacement from you, ya lecher!"

Kagome gave them a nervous smile. "So, you guys seem to get along well."

"Oh, this is how they are all the time…" Sango said.

"Shut up, Sango! You're just as bad as we are!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Sango gave Inuyasha another punch on the arm and smiled. "And this is why I'm Kikyo's right-hand woman!"

"So, Kagome…" Sango grabbed the piece of paper out of Kagome's hands. "You won't be needing that."

Kagome looked confused. "Why?"

"Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, and I all have the same classes. We'll help keep ya together!" Sango gave Kagome a smile before the bell rang. "To first hour we go!" Sango said pulling Kagome by the arm and following behind the two bickering boys.

XOXOXOXOX

Ms. Hakashin walked into the classroom just as the tardy bell rang. Kagome and Sango were on completely opposite sides of the room. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Miroku sat in front of Sango.

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha. "So, is this teacher nice or evil?" She whispered.

"She's not nice but she's the nicest one we have." He replied in the same small tone as Kagome

Kagome looked up and gulped as she noticed the scowl on the teacher's face.

"Higurashi…come up here would you?" Ms. Hakashin requested.

Kagome stood up and made her way to the front of the room.

"Everyone, this is Higurashi Kagome from America. She will be here in place of Wadaru Kikyo." Ms. Hakashin looked her over. "Welcome, Higurashi!"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" Kagome walked back to her desk and sat down.

X0X0X0X0X

All that day, students were walking up to Kagome, asking her what America was like. 'What am I supposed to say? It's like…home?'

The day had almost come to an end. Kagome was happy to know that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all lived on her street. That meant they could all walk home together. Kagome had to stop by the office after school and told them to leave with out her. She said she'd catch up. However, just before she left the building to meet with her new friends, Kagome was stopped at the doors by three girls.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here girls…new meat!" The tallest of the three smiled.

Kagome looked up at them nervously. "Uhh…hi?"

The shorter, stubby one raised her hand, placing it on Kagome's shoulder. Noticing her flinch she smirked. "Look, we're not going to beat you up…"

The tall one spoke again. "We just want to keep you in check."

"In check?" Kagome asked. "I don't follow you."  
Now the skinny and short one walked up to Kagome. "You don't have to. Just don't do anything that would effect our dear Kikyo."

"Huh?" Kagome looked puzzled as the three girls ran off.

"Weird…" Kagome stepped outside and was greeted by Sango.

"What took ya?" She asked starting to walk.

"Oh, nothing…just these weird girls."

"You mean Aiko, Akiko, and Akina?" Sango asked.

"I guess." Kagome shrugged.

"They're just Kikyo's close friends."

"But I thought you guys were…"

Sango interrupted Kagome. "We're her friends she hangs out with when there's no one else around."

"You mean…you guys aren't the closest?"

Sang shook her head. "Nope!" Shocked at what she'd just said, Sango froze. "But you can't ever tell Inuyasha!"

"Why?"

"He's in love with her, if he knew she'd rather hang out with those sluts than us, he'd be heartbroken."

"But you guys said that you were her best friends."

Sango sighed and started walking again. "Miroku and I are the only two that know. Well, and you now."

Kagome nodded. "Okay…I won't tell him."

Sango smiled at Kagome. "Thanks. Neither Miroku nor I want to see his heartbroken face again."

"Again?"

Sango waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind."


	3. The Better Man

**Foreign Exchange **

**Chapter 3-The Better Man**

**Disclaimer-** Oy ve…I am exhausted of saying this…I only own this story…nothing else….nothing else at all… T.T NOTHING ELSE AT ALL!

**A/N-Wow…guess what? I finished Inuyasha. It's so sad now…I have nothing to do. Okay, well there IS still the 4th movie to watch…YAY. Well, thank you for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

"So, where are Miroku and Inuyasha anyway?" Kagome asked Sango as they passed a baseball field.

She sighed and pointed to the field. "There…"

Kagome turned and spotted a boy with long white hair yelling at Miroku and another boy with long black hair. 'Oh yeah…it's them alright'

"They play baseball?"

Sango smiled at Kagome. "Not as a sport…" She watched as Inuyasha's face became even angrier while he yelled at the boy with long black hair. "Just for fun…" She gave an annoyed look.

'Seems like a lot of fun' Kagome thought sarcastically. "So, do you play with them?"

Sango nodded. "Sometimes…"

Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango's arm, pulling her off towards the field. "Well, lets join them then!"

"K…Kagome…I wouldn't…" Sango objected and tried to free herself but couldn't.

Inuyasha readied himself on the pitcher's mound and was about to throw the ball to Koga when Miroku nudged him.

"HEY! What was that for!" He yelled aggravated as he too noticed Sango and Kagome making their way up to him.

"Hello, Lady Kagome…and Sango." Miroku grinned at the two women placing an arm behind each of their backs.

Sango's face grew red as she removed his hand from her back calmly as she could.

Kagome smiled at them and removed the arm from her back as well.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked stepping off the pitcher's mound and walking over to them.

"Well, Kagome wanted to play with you." Sango said.

"I used to play baseball all the time in America." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "Look, Miroku and I don't have time to make sure you don't get hit by balls…and we ain't gonna go easy on ya."

Kagome's eyes dropped into a competitive glare. "Oh, really?" She walked to home plate and picked the bat up. "I think I can manage!" She shouted to Inuyasha.

"She's really going to play?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Looks to be that way." Miroku nodded and walked over to stand behind Kagome followed by Sango.

"Well who's gonna be on my team!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

The black haired boy looked over at him. "I will…but not willingly… So long as the girl gets to play." He shot Kagome a smile.

"Yeah right! You and I will be on the same team the day I die, Koga!"

Koga smiled and turned back to Inuyasha. "That can be arranged you know!"

"Is that a threat!"

"Of course it is, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, you're the idiot!"

"Well at least I'm not a mutt!"

"Oh and being a wolf is better!"

"Damn right it is!"

Sango, Miroku and Kagome listened as they continued bickering.

"And _they_ are going to play on the same team?" Kagome asked.

"At least I can get a date!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called.

"Oh yeah? That's only cuz Kikyo's your girlfriend!"

"Well, at least some one _is_ my girlfriend!"

"Koga!" Miroku tried.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"It means…."

"INUYASHA, KOGA! Shut up!" Sango yelled getting the two's attention. "Are we going to play or what!" She asked.

Inuyasha and Koga both "hmphed" and walked into their positions.

Kagome tapped the bat on home plate three times. "Okay!" She looked up and saw Inuyasha and Koga exchanging evil glares. "OKAY! I'M READY!" She shrieked.

"Geez, wench! You didn't have to be so loud, I heard you the first time!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't call her wench!" Koga shouted to Inuyasha

Kagome slapped her forehead and grabbed Sango's arm, pulling her away again. "Never mind. Like I can't play with so much tension between them." Miroku sighed and followed them. Koga and Inuyasha continued arguing as the three walked off.

XOXOXOXOX

A week later, the same episode occurred and like every weekday afternoon Sango, Miroku and Kagome all went to some one's house to hang out. Inuyasha usually joined them but didn't when Koga was around. Since Kagome had only been to Miroku and her own house, today they ventured to Sango's and tomorrow would be Inuyasha's house.

"Wow…" Kagome remarked at the large house in front of her. "Nice digs…" She said. Sango smiled and grabbed her wrist.

"You haven't seen half of it." Miroku smiled slyly.

"Kohaku! Dad!" Sango called out once they got inside. She shrugged after receiving no answer. "Guess they aren't here yet."

Kagome looked around the large entrance. A small cat running up to Sango caught her attention.

"Hey, Kirara!" Sango said petting the feline. Miroku gave Kirara a pat on the head as well. "Kagome, this is Kirara." Sango said turning to Kagome.

"Hey…" Kagome said softly as she stroked Kirara's back.

Sango grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down on the couch. "So, Kagome…which state are you from."

"State?" Kagome asked confused.

"Ya know, the United _States_ Of America?" Miroku said sitting by Sango.

"Oh!" Kagome mentally slapped herself and sat down beside them. "Texas."

Sango gasped. "Texas? Really?" Miroku and Sango both leaned in toward Kagome.

"Y…yeah…"

"We've been there. Which part did you live in?" Miroku asked.

"Oh…uhh…Houston!" Kagome smiled.

"Coolness!" Sango leaned back.

Kagome just nodded but jumped when she heard the door open.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha." Sango said calmly as he stormed over to the fridge to grab a soda.

"I hate that pathetic wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"Who?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Koga." Miroku and Sango replied at once.

"Oh…" Kagome looked puzzled.

"I start to play baseball with him. And then he starts talking about how this new chick at our school's hotter than Kikyo. And that makes me a little angry, right, but I'm still cool. Well, after that, he's got the nerve to go and say now this 'hotter version of Kikyo' is his new woman. Allow me to mention that he has a perfectly good one right now!" Inuyasha's face grew angrier.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Koga's only messing with you…you know that." Miroku said.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah…but still…not even Kagome deserves to be treated like property.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha turned and smiled at her. "I'm just playing." He ruffled her hair. "You know that!"

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah…I know." She sighed. "Well, guys…thanks for letting me hang out today…and yesterday…and all last week!" She smiled. "I made friends here quicker than I did back home!"

The three of them all gave her a smile. "Well, you are pretty cool, Kagome." Sango said.

"Once you get passed all her quirks!" Inuyasha added laughing.

Kagome laughed sarcastically and walked out the door.


	4. Jealousy

**Foreign Exchange **

**Chapter 4-Jealousy**

**Disclaimer-** I own… a story about a girl who goes back in time and meets a half-demon…then they shatter a jewel and have to find all the fragments with the help of their new friends. This show is called…Yasha Inu (They'll never know)

**A/N-Well, that other story I just started out of the blue, ne? So…new chappie…interesting chappie…very…interesting. Thanks so much for the reviews, I read 'em all and love them keep it up, please!**

It had already been two months and Kagome was feeling more at home here that she did in America. Sango and she would go to the mall together, Inuyasha, Miroku, and she would get together for baseball. She was having such a great time in this new world of her's.

She sighed as she walked down the hallways of the school. She was quickly found by Inuyasha, who gave her a tap on the back to scare her.

Kagome knew it was him the whole time and smiled, turning around. "Hey." She smiled.

Inuyasha sighed. "You were supposed to scream…"

She giggled. "I know…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey…where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked looking around.

"School's almost out for the day, so they left early to go set up."

"Set up?"

"For Kikyo…it's been two months, right?"

Kagome sighed. 'That's right, I am only Kiyo's replacement.' "Yeah…how could I forget?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Well, I can't wait. I've missed her so much…"

Kagome found a sudden interest in the ground and stared at it as they walked. 'Why do I feel this way? Am I…jealous of her?'

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked noticing her sudden lack of 'Kagome-ness'

"Fine." She said giving him a fake smile.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome and Inuyasha continued their silent walk.

'Maybe she's only like this around me…' He thought. 'Does she not like me or something? Well, she is always hanging around Sango, so it would be logical…'

"Alright, fess up! Why do you hate me?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a cold stare partly because she was angry…and sad…and every emotion she could be.

Inuyasha shivered. "What?"

"I don't hate you okay."

"Well then how come you're so quiet around me right now?"

"Just…because…"

"Because why?" He asked confused by her answer.

She smiled. "I don't hate you…" She shrugged. "I like you a lot, Inuyasha…I guess I was just thinking about something else…"

"You had me lost at 'I like you.' What exactly did you mean by that!" Inuyasha sounded disgusted by her comment.

She rolled her eyes. "You _were_the one who got worried because I hate you." She said walking ahead of him. "I've got to go…have fun at Kikyo's party thing." She waved then walked off.

Inuyasha smiled watching her run off.

"Boo!"

He jumped then turned around to see…

"KIKYO!" He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Oh I missed you so much you've got no idea!"

She smiled and hugged him back. "I…I missed you too, Inuyasha."

He nuzzled his face into her hair and took in her scent.

"Still the same Kikyo."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her face up to his and planted a kiss on his lips. "Still the same Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand in her's and began to walk off.

XOXOXOXOX

Kagome lay on her stomach on her bed. Her 'parents' were out at Sango's house celebrating Kikyo's return.

"I was stupid to think that way…so stupid…"

"Stupid to think what way?"

She heard a familiar voice but couldn't quite name who it was and felt some one sit next to her on the bed.

"Why aren't you with Kikyo?" She asked, not even bothering to look up at who it was.

"Because Kikyo isn't my daughter…"

Kagome gasped and sat up. "MOM!" She hugged her mother. "Why'd you come?"

"I missed you and Kikyo didn't want to make a round trip all alone."

Kagome was nearly in tears. Her mother chuckled slightly.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Everything is awful…" Kagome started. "Just when I thought everyone liked me…Kikyo had to come back and remind them who their real best friend is."

Her mother's smiling face dropped. "Anything else…?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's just…Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. "He's Kikyo's boyfriend. Sango told me that she and Miroku already like me a lot more than Kikyo…but Inuyasha's the one who still misses her…"

Kagome's mom smiled. "Oh, so that would explain who these two following me around were."

Sango and Miroku stepped in the room. Sango gasped when she saw Kagome. "Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing…I don't know what wrong…probably just some stupid jealous fit…"

Kagome's mom smiled. 'Over that Inuyasha fellow…' She stood up from the bed. "well, sweetie…I'm going to go talk to Kikyo's mother and father. You can come down once you get cleaned up."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom."

Kagome's mom left the room with Miroku, leaving Sango and Kagome alone.

"Are you okay, now?" Sango asked.

Kagome sniffled. "Yeah…"

"What was that all about anyway?"

Kagome giggled slightly. "You really want to know?"

"Best friend policy…I spotted you crying, now you have to tell me why."

Kagome laughed. "Well…it's just something Inuyasha said earlier…"

Sango gasped. "I KNEW IT! I knew it, I knew it! You like him!"

Kagome's face turned a bright crimson. "I DO NOT! It's just something…h…he said…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Right…well come downstairs. Maybe it's a celebration for Kikyo, but it was moved to your house so you kind of have to participate."

Kagome nodded. "Alright…"

**Oh an a little FYI, yeah…when you don't know you like some one…but really do…this is how jealousy feels (I've been down that road…it's awful all you do is cry but you have no clue why.) Because you're confused, sad, and trying to convince yourself you're not in love…it sucks! XX Sorry for the short chapter…next one will be longer, promise!**


	5. National Hate Kagome Day

Foreign Exchange Chapter 5- National Hate Kagome Day 

**Disclaimer-** Screw it…I do not own Inuyasha…I've given up…too many court cases…I just won't win.

A/N-Sorry…I guess I'm just so totally lazy when it comes to updating…eh…well, here ya go! New Chapters for everyone! I haven't updated in what? 3 months. So sorry, guys! I kind of don't use anymore. I like media miner. I have an account there under _spongemonkey _with fanfics I haven't added here.

Kagome stepped outside into the rain. It was about seven in the morning and already raining.

'Oh this is going to be such a long day…' She thought to herself. Kikyo had just gone home with her mother and Kagome got a whole lot of thinking done in that time. "Ugh…" She sighed and brought her umbrella back into it's collapsed position as she approached the school. Noticing no one was outside, she glanced at her watch. "It's only seven…" Kagome stopped when she heard the bell ring. "Huh?" She looked around and found the school clock said eight. "E…eight!" She frantically ran into the building. "I'm over and hour late!"

"Hey Kagome…" She was greeted by the wolf demon as she made her entrance. "Hi, Koga…" was her only response. She started to walk away when she remembered the wolf demon shared her first three classes with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha and turned around. "Hey. Have you seen Sango, Miroku or…"

"The mutt face's the only one I've seen." He said turning away from her.

Kagome snorted and continued on to second hour. "What's his problem…"

Kagome continued to sulk until she found a familiar white mane. 'Inuyasha!' Her mind screamed with joy. "Hey, Inuyasha! Over here!" She saw him turn and lock his amber eyes with her gray ones. He gave her a disgusted look and turned away.

"Eh…or…not…" She said walking alone through the halls as people pushed past her, shoving her into lockers and other students who just shoved back.

"What is with people today! Is it like National Hate Kagome Day or something?" She frowned thinking about Inuyasha giving her the cold shoulder.

"Hmm…wonder what I did…"

XOXOXOX

The end of the day had finally come and no one had said a decent word to her all day. She hadn't seen any of her friends since Inuyasha turned his back to her. She started to get her things all together from out of her locker when the door slammed.

"Hey, chica! You didn't forget us, did you?"

She looked over and standing before her were Aika, Akiko, and Akina.

"Hey…how could I forget you?…" She asked nervously.

Akiko smiled and walked closer to Kagome.

"Wh…what are…what are you gonna…"

Akiko raised her fist and aimed for Kagome's head. Kagome ducked and dodged it then bounced out of the way. "What? Why are you… Gah!" She screamed dodging another attempted blow to the head.

"You tried to steal Kikyo's boyfriend, you bitch, and you'll pay!"

"What, I never did anything…"Kagome realized she'd backed into a corner. "Eh…"

"Now, you're going to pay for it…Kikyo is in America right now…so you're still our bitch!" Akiko shouted steadying her fist.

"Someone…Ah…HELP ME!" Kagome screamed once she escaped Akiko's grasp and took off running 'All this…because she thinks I tried to steal Inuyasha!' She thought as she ran.

XOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard it. "Kagome…" He said to himself and took off in that direction.

'Damnit…sorry Sango but…she's in trouble…' He thought as he followed her scent.

Kagome continued to run and made it outside of the school but now had all three of them after her. Tears were falling from her eyes as she felt herself trip over a tree branch and fell to the ground. Aika ran up to her and kicked her. The other three joined in. Akiko was just about to punch Kagome in her face when something caught her wrist.

"Inu…yasha?" She asked in shock that he was sticking up for this wench.

He snorted and threw her away from Kagome then punched Akina and Aiko off of Kagome.

"That damn bitch!" Akina shouted as the three of them ran off.

Kagome slowly sat up and grabbed her head.

Inuyasha rested a hand on her back to help her up. 'This might have gone a little too far…' He thought looking at her bruised arm.

"Inu…yasha? Why…why'd you do that?" She asked noticing who was helping her.

"Kagome! They were beating you up, why else wouldn't I have helped you! You idiot!" He grabbed her in his arms and pressed her against his chest. "You're my best friend…"

"B…but you were mad at me…you…you hated me…"

Inuyasha gave her a shocked look. "I never hated you, you idiot!"

"Then why'd you give me the cold shoulder!" Kagome snapped.

"I…uh…" He sighed aggravated and stood. "Come on…I'll show you." He held out a hand for her to grab and helped her to stand.

XOXOXOX

They reached Sango's house a few minutes later.

"Wh…what's all this about?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha turned the knob.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled from inside.

Kagome raised one eyebrow. "Uhh…what?"

Sango stood up and walked over to her. "We figured you looked a little down…so we wanted to throw you a little party." She shrugged.

Kagome wanted to cry. 'So that's why everyone was so mean to me today?' She hugged Sango. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me…it was Inuyasha's idea." Sango said walking off.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Keh…don't get all mushy on me now cuz I threw you a party…" Inuyasha turned away from her but noticed her smile getting bigger. "Eh?" He asked before Kagome hugged him.

"Oh, thanks so much Inuyasha! You really are a great friend!" She let go and smiled again. "I'm kinda happy to know why everyone was avoiding me today. I thought maybe I had LOSER written on my face…" She shrugged and giggled.

Inuyasha laughed nervously. 'That smile…I don't know why but I feel so much…lighter.' He watched Kagome run off to talk to some other guys and just sat back.

"So, someone's got a thing for Kagome, I hear." Miroku said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"I DO NOT!" He protested turning red.

Miroku looked puzzled. "Not you…Koga.." He pointed to Kagome and Koga.

"Oh, keh! He can like her…but Kagome's got more brains to not fall for a guy like.." Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes practically bulged out of their heads when they saw it. Kagome was kissing him. Koga was almost as shocked as they were but deepened the kiss even further.

Sango turned back to Kagome and nearly dropped her punch.

Kagome let go of Koga's lips and looked around her. A huge circle had formed around the two and everyone was just staring. "Uhh…heh…" Kagome looked for some way out of this. Her cheeks were turning red.

"Why the hell'd she do that?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha scoffed and stood up, walking away outside.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha but couldn't find him. She sighed and everyone went back to what they were doing before hand.

Sango walked over to Miroku. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, you were closer to her weren't you?"

"Not Kagome and Koga, Inuyasha. Why'd he walk off?

Miroku shrugged. "He didn't say anything. He just scoffed and walked off."

"Hmm…" Sango thought about why he'd do that. "Oh, man.." She slapped herself. "Miroku, come on!" She grabbed his hand and ran off with him to go find Inuyasha.

XOXOXOX

Inuyasha sat on the roof. Sango and Miroku just couldn't find him and he was glad. 'Well, so much for her liking me.' He thought. "I'm so stupid! Why do I even care? I mean, I have Kikyo!" 'Kikyo's not the one you want though.' Memories of Kagome being with him in the passed 3 months filled his head. He barely even knew her but it felt like somehow…he did. "God damnit!" He shouted, punching the roof.

"What's the matter? You like to punch things that would really hurt your hand?" Kagome asked from behind him.

"Don't talk to me."

"Why? Because I kissed your rival?" Kagome asked sitting next to him.

"I don't care about that! I just…don't want him thinking he can take Kikyo from me now."

Kagome groaned. "Why am I Kikyo all of the sudden? I'm sick of it! I'm not Kikyo! I'm not a straight A student! My archery sucks! I don't have a little sister!" Kagome stood up angrily. "Ugh! I can't stand you and those Akiko girls!"

"Are you saying you hate me!" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"When did I say I hate you! I don't hate you! I love you!" Kagome's and Inuyasha eyes widened and Kagome grabbed her mouth. "I…I…mean…" She tried to say something but couldn't. Inuyasha just stared at her.

'What do I say…' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome looked up at him. "Oh, this is the worst day of my life!" She shouted climbing off the roof and running home.

"Kago…me" Inuyasha sighed and plopped back down on the roof.

**I know this chapter seemed really hectic and annoying but I wrote it over the period of 2 months. It originally started out on June 8th and now I'm not finishing it until July 28th. I won't do that again. But the other chapters will make sense. And I've improved my writing skills a lot more so, they will be better. But this chapter was so messed up, I didn't even want to tamper with it! Sorry, Rand R if you want an update soon!**


End file.
